Right Here
by StitchpunkDreaming
Summary: 9x5 story, I'm sorry I never update my gravity falls fic but this one will be short so I'm gonna stick with it until the end. If you don't want any gay shipping I suggest you leave now.
1. prologue

We can't be all that's left. Every day I find this place harder to believe, harder to think about. How could we have been brought into such a terrible world? I needed something that would make it okay to live here, that would take away the pain and the fear of being hunted. Little did I know, what I needed was right next to me this whole time.


	2. Chapter 1

(5's POV)

I opened my eye to see 9 and 7 standing over me. I couldn't believe that I was still alive.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I'm not sure," 9 admitted. "But we brought everyone back. Maybe 1 was right. We have to stay hidden."

"_Why do you listen to 1? What if he's wrong_?" I replied, mimicking 9. 7 laughed.

"I swear, guys can never agree on anything. That's why I left," she said. "It's gonna be okay, thankfully. But we all need to go home. The machines are still out there."

(7's POV)

I don't remember the cathedral, our home, being so far away. And as long as the walk was, I was just thankful that everyone was together again. Seeing my friends, my _family, _being killed was the worst thing in the world.

It must have been especially hard on 9, since he was new. He had just discovered a group of others like him, only to watch them die. I could see the pain in his optics when the machine took 5. He meant something to 9 that I couldn't quite put my finger on. They had been best friends from the start, and on that walk home, I started to wonder if maybe they would become more than that.

_A/N- *Geico commercial voice* Short chapters- it's what I do! You guys are pretty much allowed to kill me if I don't update this one, because I know I was AFWUL with Just North of Normal. Sorry guys, but I'm going to leave JNON unfinished. Sequel may come out eventually. Right Here, however, WILL BE update, especially since the chapters are so short. Stick with me for the ride- it'll be worth it (I hope). ~Em_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N- *sings* how the hell do I continue off of this chapter I hate this I never write chapters in order oops this is gonna suck!1!1 ok I'm gonna leave now just read it_

(9's POV)

Laying awake, I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't get the images of the fabrication machine out of my head. Every time I heard even the smallest noise, I feared the worst. I jumped at the sound of footsteps and pretended to be asleep. To my surprise, those footsteps came towards me- and I was even more surprised when I felt someone climb into the bed next to me. I opened my eyes and turned around to see 5. I quietly laughed out of relief.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope."

"It's okay, I can't either." My hand lingered on 5's shoulder. He glanced in that direction, and I awkwardly pulled away.

"9, can I ask you something?" For some reason, I was scared of what his question might be, but I nodded.

"Yeah, anything."

"The other day, the machine, did it... did it _kill _me?" I sighed.

"How much do you remember?"

"Most of it. It had us in its claws, and then there was this bright green light... and then somehow we made it home. You seemed so scared. How did you bring us back?"

"It captured your soul, took it away from your body. We followed some instructions from this weird video, and that's about it. I really don't even know how we figured it out, but I'm glad we did. I... I didn't want to lose you."

"If there's anyone I trusted to save us, 9, it would be you." awkward silence followed.

"We should probably try to get some sleep." 5 remarked as he attempted to go back to his own bed; I found my hand around his wrist, pulling him back to where I was.

"5, wait. Stay here with me?" He laughed.

"Alright, but only for tonight. It's okay, 9. We're okay. I'm still here. Remember that." All of my short life, I had been longing to feel something besides fear; something that was real. Laying next to someone I cared about, someone who somehow made his way back to me from inside that machine? That was real. And a few minutes later, the feeling of 5's lips on mine? That was real too.


End file.
